Drama in cafe bella
by The one and only riot
Summary: ever had a crush but only find out your in love with them. then it gets worst they found someone they like more that you.that was 7 years ago and now i run my cafe/book shop and so welcome to cafe Bella.have a nice day. Ah
1. meeting of the past

So out of all the coffee/book shops. He had to walk into mine.

.

.

.

7 years ago he broke my heart. That is something you just don't forget.

.

.

Maybe if I walk away slowly. he won't see me. I work my magic and turn invisible (not really). I walk into the back of my café. I ran into my office and slam the door shut. I had forgot to breath after running to my office. I locked the door and slide on to my back to the ground. I try to think of something else but only questions kept coming up. Why is he here? Why here? I don't like this.

Flash back

"Hey you came."

_Of course I came you told me to. _

I know. It's just. I don't know how to say what I want to?

_**In her head**_

_(He going to say he loves me and I don't even know if I love him.)_

_Just stop and just say what you want. It just me. It's not like your going to kill . Just say it._

I've met someone

_(Didn't see that coming.)_

_Oh…_

_(Pull it together. I can do this. )_

_Umm. I don't know what to say. congrats._

_Mobile start to beep. Thank god._

_Sorry have to take this._

_She moves away so he can't hear what she saying._

_Alice please tell me that you need me._

I was going to ask if you want to go shopping?

_I'm there. I just need to not be here. I'll come pick you up._

Ok see you in a few minutes.

"_Hey I have to go."_

_(Run now while he distracted)_

"Are you ok?"

"_Yer. I'm fine it's not like we've been dating long. 9 months that's nothing." _

"It just I didn't start dating her I want to tell you first because I don't want to hurt you."

_(It to late for that. don't cry. Ok I do love him but he doesn't love me. No I will not cry in front of him.)_

"_Thanks. I'm glad you told me first. I.. but ..I. I really have to go_."

He grabbed me and gave me a hug and kiss my head.

_(I can't help but smell him. when he hugs me. This isn't helping. I push him away and start running.)_

End of flash back

.

.

_I can do this. I was a kid then. I wasn't in love. It was just a crush because that was happen to me. I'm a strong woman or lady. I can do this or maybe I can stay in my office all day._

"Bells the coffee machine is doing that weird thing again."

_(No. I've must have done something really horrible in a pass life for it to come back to haunt me.)_

"_Alright. I'm coming."_

_I pull myself off the floor and head out the door. To my doom. Yes I live for the drama in my café. Just as long as it wasn't about me._

"_Em where are you?"_

"Are your looking at the mystery lady again because last time I checked stalking is not cool."

"I wasn't. I was just looking and stalking is a full time job. Can't do that when I am already stalking you."

_I hit Emmett in the arm. I had fixed the coffee machine before anyone started to complain. I saw the tall latte for the mystery lady and grab it before em notice and made my way to her. I hear a yell in the background but I'm already in the safe zone. Of course I knew who mystery lady was her name was rose hale model/ actress/motorcycles/ crazy for my latte. Her has been coming here for 8 week on Thursday. She came early one day and started talking to me. Telling me if it wasn't for her jobs her would live here with her latte's. She also confess that she like my second hand in command. That was four week ago. Now I was wait for them to fall in love and have tall beautiful children with love of my latte. But with Emmett I still like to play game with. Rose told me that she had to go for 2 week for a photo shoot. Handing back the now empty cup as she left a note and told me to give it to him before the week was finish._

_As she left I turn to see em face fall a little. I've seen that face before._

_I walk back to the counter. "Em I have something for you."_

_Em hands the last coffee off. Walks toward me._

"What?' (He's using his sad voice. Now I have to give it to him.)

"_Here. Her name is rose hale. She live here but is a _model/actress and won't be here for two weeks. Here her number."

I start to walk back to my office.

"_Just remember when you guys have your first child call it Bella."_

But before I even get close to my office. I feel two strong arms around me swing me around in a circle.

"Oh bells I love you. You have no idea."

_I'm laughing. "Just don't tell rose that."_

"And we'll name the kids all Bella."

"_Put me down. You know. She doesn't leave until tomorrow. So if I was you I would call her now."_

Emmet puts me down and runs to the office phone . My side hurt from laughing too much .I grabbed the closes thing near me. But it to late I'm pulling it to the floor with me.

"_Shit. I 'm so sorry." crap it's him._

"Hi Bella long time no see."

"_Hey Edward."_

That is it let me know if I could continue because I just written this for myself. And I didn't put in descriptions because you already know what they should look like. Lol I know my spelling sucks.

Silliness from

The one and only riot


	2. give me the phone

I own nothing

Previously Bella runs a café/ bookshop with her best friend Emmett there to help. Her ex boyfriend show 's up in the café. Back to the story.

Bpov

.

.

Damn it why does he have to look so good. Why can't he be fat or something. Giving him gray hair. Now that I think about it he would look good with gray/silver hair. Crap.

"So Bella do you work here?" Edward still on the floor.

I get up so he doesn't have to take my weight on top of him for any longer. I help Edward up.

"Yer. You could say that. What about you? I mean how are you I have seen you in like 6 years."

" I'm good. Do remember seeing you at Alice's hello London party."

" How I forget. Well most of that night was a total blur. Was that four years ago?"

"Weird yea." Edward scratches the back of his head.

" What bring you to this part of the world? "

"I just need to ask Emmett something."

Edward look's nerves.

"Oh ok. He's in the back. I'll go get him." Start to walk away.

"Bella?"

"Yea Edward?"

"You look good."

"Thanks. I'll go get Emmett."

Run away from the hotness.

.

_Bella walks into the office. To see Emmett doing what looks like a happy dance. Bella pulls out her camera phone and starts to film him dancing. He finial does a full circle to see Bella filming him. He stop dead in this tracks._

"Now that's a keeper."

_Bella runs for it. She slides over the counter and heads for the side of the café with the booths. There was a group of people._

I think their Ang friends.

In the back ground. "BELLA!"

"Hi. I think your Angela friend's?" _Bella pull her hair down trying to hide._

"Yea. Do you want to seat? I'm Jesse and that's Lauren and that's her boyfriend Tyler, next to him is Eric and then mike.

I start to shake hands with them but when it got up to mike. He kissed my hand. Eww.

"Enchanté." Bella move her hand.

"Nice to meet you to." pulling on one of the menu. Holding it up to her face.

"So what do you do Jesse?"

"I'm a teacher at fork academy."

"Wow you're a long way from home."

"Bella. I can see you." Emmet said

"It was nice to meet you." Bella slowly gets out of the booth with her hands in the air.

"Emmett. You don't want to do this."

Emmett is just a meter away from Bella. Emmett vs Bella.

"Stop right there mister." Bella slowly opens her right hand. To show a phone.

"Don't you move any closer or I'll send that video to rose. All I have to do is press this little green button."

" You wouldn't!" Emmett steps a little closer.

"I mean it mister. After the so call accident two weeks ago. I don't play nice anymore."

"Bella that was an accident. I didn't think he would pick up and it wasn't all my fault. Renesmee thought of it."

"Don't blame my baby. You're on thin ice. I almost forgot Edward is over there. He wants to talk to you."

"Fine. But when I get back your deleting that." Emmett walks away. Winner Bella.

Good cause I already sent it. Bwahahaha.

"Mummy!"

To be continued…………………

I know it's short but that all I got time for. Please review. Tell me if you like.

I'll make the next chapter longer. Hugs riot


	3. meet baby girl

Here is a disclaimer I own nothing but my brain.

Thanks for story alert Bassoon and GrizzlyBear2511. So sorry for taking so long to write another chapter.

.

Previously

Em calls rose and gets a date. Edward wants to talk with Em. Also Bella a mummy. Renesmee is three and a bit. Can talk ok.

Warning! I suck at doing different pov so there. Back to the story.

.

.

Edward Pov

.

.

A little girl with curly chocolate hair runs into Bella arms. Weird.

Emmett finally arrives at the table.

"Hey cous. What bring you here man?" I hand Emmett my other coffee.

"Oh man. I just saw the apron?"

"Alright Edward. Make fun all you want but I like it here. It's better that being on the racetrack. Back to my question what are you doing here?"

"Can a guy catch up with his cousin?" Emmett laughs at that.

"hell no. The only reason you come to see me is you and Tanya have broken up Or had a big fight. Not once have you ever want to hang out."

Wow I have never seen Emmett like this before.

"Man. I'm sorry. I've been a jerk. But there is good news coming. I'm here for the week because I'm going to ask Tanya dad for her hand."

The little girl had jumped out of Bella arms. Seeing Emmett ran toward him.

The little girl yells out "BIG BEAR!"

As the little girl came closer I got a getter look at her. Her little pigtails sway as she ran. She had mud green eyes, a button nose and a cheeky smile

But then something came over me.

I wanted her.

.

.

Bella pov

.

.

Renesmee try to jump into my arms."Hey baby. How was uncle Black house?" I pick renesmee up.

"It was so much fun. I meet this boy and I'm going to marry him. mummy."

Bella laughs. "Ok baby. What's his name?"

"umm . . . Jake mummy."

"Grandpa is not going to be happy."

Renesmee eyes widen and with that a yell comes out.

"BIG BEAR!"

Renesmee jumps out of my arms. Heads toward Emmett and Edward.

Oh no.

"BABY GIRL!" Renesmee climbs into Emmett's lap.

.

.

Emmett pov

.

.

"BABY GIRL! Give daddy a hug." I can feel the smile on my face.

I look back to Edward. He looks like he's in shock.

"Edward. I want you to meet baby girl."

"I think you meant Renesmee." Bella said look at me

"Hi Bella."

"hi mummy." Renesmee looks up to her mum all snugly in my lap.

"Sorry guys she got away from me." Bella gets on her knees.

"Missy you know its nap time."

Renesmee grabs a hold on my shirt. Hiding in my arms

"But big bear here." Bella lifts one of my arms. So she can see Renesmee.

"Baby. He's going to be here when you wake up."

Renesmee looks up to me with those big muddy green eyes. I mean how could I say no to that.

"You promise big bear. "

"you can help me close up."

"Yay. ok mummy naptime."

Bella picks up Renesmee from my lap but not with out my naptime kiss from baby girl.

Bella walks away with baby girl. "Bye Edward." baby girl waved to edward.

I finally turn back to Edward. He looks like a house fell on him.

"how ?when? i?"

I laugh at Edward.

"My dear cousin. A lot happens in 4 year."

Thanks for tuned

Love riot


	4. flashback: meet daddy

Thanks for the review caww I'll adding bits of flashback of alice's party. You'll have to put the puzzle together. It's not call drama for

And thank's to theisis70 for the story alert.

i hope everything make senses.

Hey it's that time for a

Flashback to a month after Alice's party

.

.

Bella POV

.

.

I will do it. No I can't.

"Bella just do it!" Leah shouts.

"Shut up you." Bella looks back at Leah.

"You know you love me." Leah mocks.

"Hey. I pay you to work not to bully me." Bella pokes and pushes Leah out of her office. "And I'm going to do what's right ok."

I locks the door to my office because I know leah. i sits down at my desk.

takes a breath.

"I can do this." With that I pick up the phone and dials the number.

It rang and rang.

"Hello."

"Hi. . Um is this Emmett?"

"Yes. Who's this may I ask?"

"It's Bella or as you like to call me doll face. I'm sorry but I got your number from Alice."

"Ah. Doll face how you doing?"

"What I need to tell you. I can't tell you over the phone. Can we meet up some where?"

"I'm in new york for some publicity this week. But I can plan something for the week after. Are you still in forks?"

"No. I moved to Seattle. Did you want to meet up at this café? Its new called café Bella."

"Ok. Cool I'll see you then."

"Bye Emmett."

"Seeya soon doll face." I hangs up the phone.

I puts my head on the desk. Leah walks in the room.

.

nobody pov

.

"That doesn't look like it went very well." Bella lifts up her head to see Leah standing in front of her.

"Hey! I locked that door."

Leah smiles. "Sweetie it's called a skeleton key." Leah waves it in front of Bella.

"It when fine he's coming next week."

"So you told him." Leah sits on the deck.

"No. It's just I couldn't do it over the phone. What was I going to say hey it's me Bella that girl you slept with at Alice party. But we both don't remember how we got there. Well I found out that we did sleep together. Know why? I'm pregnant. That doesn't sound so great over the phone." Bella had no idea why she was now standing.

Leah moves closer to Bella. "Bella. If he does or doesn't want to be a part of this baby life or your lift he's an idiot. Me and Paul will always be here for you."

Leah pulls Bella into a hug.

Bella starts crying.

"Oh Bella what's wrong?"

Bella wipes away her tears and smiles." I'm going to have a baby."

"Yes you are and if that baby know any better it will be a lot like you."

"Come on lets make you work." Bella pulls Leah into the kitchen, "before I forget key please."

"Fine. kill joy." Leah hands the key over." you still have to tell Charlie."

"Hey one scary thing at a time." Bella pulls a face.

.

.

One week later.

.

.

"I told him to meet me here at if he got lost? What if he not coming?" Leah grabs a hold on Bella.

"Bella slow down he said last night that he was coming. Stop freaking out. Just breath. Ok. you hear me."

A tall well built man wearing a cap and sunglasses just walked into the café.

"Bella is that your man?"

"I guess I remember he had great hair and a tattoo but I can't tell him to drop his pants."

"Or you can do this EMMETT!"

The man in the cap turns and starts to walk towards Bella.

"Oh my god. He a hottie go get him." Leah slaps Bella on the ass.

"I am so going to kill you."

Leah runs behind the counter.

Emmett is now standing right in front of Bella.

"Hey doll face." he takes of his glasses and hat. Bella for the first time sees his face and all she could say was "Damn."

"Well hello to you to."

"Sorry I forgot what you looked like."

"Wow. A blow to my ego."

"Hey that came out wrong. Lets get a seat." Bella and Emmett orders drinks and sit in a booth.

"Sorry again it's just the last time I saw you. you didn't look like this." Pointing out how different he was now. (He's a lot hotter now. lol)

"Well. You kind of happen. After our first talk more like yelling match. You made me see I was on a bad path. I didn't want to be that guy. So I'm cleaning up my act. I'm so glad you called me."

"Emmett I need to tell you something very big well it's small now but it going to get bigger." Emmett places his hands on Bella's.

"Emmett. I'm . . . . .I . I'm pregnant." Emmett's face is kind of hard to read at that point.

"say something. Please."

"are you sure it's mine?"

"Emmett. Unless I'm the next mother Mary. You're the only one I've slept with." Bella whispers.

"I have to go." Emmett gets up and walks out the door.

"Emmett? That went well." Leah runs over.

"What happen?"

"Goods news I told him. Bad news I think I freaked him out."

"oh Bella."

"It's fine. I'm just glad I told him." Bella picks up the mugs of coffee. Slowly making her way to the counter.

"Its just. He said he was different."

.

2 hours later.

.

The coffee shop doors slam open. There stands a man with a lot of bags.

"who's that?" Leah said

Bella turns to have a look.

"Emmett?" Emmett makes his way to Bella.

" Bella. I've done a lot of stupid things in my life but meeting you is not one of them." Bella looks into the bags of shopping Emmett had. Inside there was baby clothes, bottles, nappies and toys.

"Oh my." Bella stands in shock.

"Bella I don't know how this will work but I will make it." Emmett dropped the bags.

"Emmett its' only my first month. I don't want you to get your hope's up. What if I have a miscar."

"Don't say that." Emmett cups Bella's face.

"I will be back. I have a race next week. But we'll figure something out. I bought all this stuff for you and the baby."

"Emmett that's to much."

"Damn its almost 3. I reality have to go this time but I'll call you when I get there."

"Bella looks like you have a sugar daddy." Leah put out a tiffany boxes.

"Shut up."

"He's back." Emmet came running back in.

"Sorry I forgot one thing." He kissed Bella on the cheek then on her belly." I'll see you soon." Emmett walks out.

Emmett yells out. "She's going to have my baby."

"and there goes the father of my child." Bella says. Leah starts laughing.

"oh god it hurts to laugh this hard." Leah holds on to the counter.

End of flashback.

Well that is one of the major flashback.

Stay tune riot


End file.
